


I'm Not a God

by Ausomerus



Series: OneShot Oneshots [1]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I have feelings about this game, So many feelings when I played, The Entity and the Author are only mentioned, This decision in the game was one decision that took a while for me to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Relationships: Niko & The Player (OneShot - Video Game)
Series: OneShot Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903144
Kudos: 20





	I'm Not a God

I led Niko to the top of the Tower. The Entity had told me that if I smashed the sun, Niko would get to go home. The Author had told me that the Entity was lying to me out of desperation. I wasn’t sure who to trust. I wanted to get Niko home, but what if the Entity  _ was _ lying? I let out a sigh as Niko stepped up to the pedestal where the sun would go. Niko must have sensed my apprehension, a small voice coming from them.

“Player, are you okay? You’ve been quiet lately.”

I hesitated slightly before speaking.

“Niko, you have to smash the sun.”

They gasped.

“Player, that’ll end the world!”

I shook my head.

“Niko, you  _ need _ to go home. I’m sure your Mama and your village miss you greatly.”

Niko shook their head, frowning as I continued.

“Niko, I’m sorry. You have to smash the sun to return home.”

Niko shook their head.

“Player, I can’t! I don’t want to go home if it means everyone…”

Tears started to fall from their face. They didn’t have to finish that sentence, I knew what they were saying. I let out a sigh.

“Okay, Niko. Return the sun. I’m sorry.”

I started to cry. I wanted to get them home. That was why I was here, right? I watched as they placed the sun on the pedestal, their pupils growing as the light consumed the room. I smiled, starting to lose my connection to the world. I spoke, hoping Niko could hear it.

“I’m proud of you, Niko.”


End file.
